A Aposta
by Angela Danton
Summary: [COMPLETA]Tradução da história de vanityfair. O professor Snape desafia a Srta. Granger em uma aposta. Com reputação e orgulho em jogo, ambos estão determinados a vencer.
1. Snape

A Aposta

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da simpática vanityfair. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Snape**

Ele reparou que ela havia levantado a mão de novo. Ele pensou em ignorá-la, testando sua paciência e resistência muscular, mas então mudou de idéia; ele sabia que ambos eram ilimitados. E embora ela não ficasse mais balançando o braço daquele jeito irritante de seu primeiro ano, ele sabia que ela não ia abaixá-lo até que ele a chamasse.

"Sim, Srta. Granger?" Ele perguntou. Ele franziu a testa para ela da maneira de costume, sabendo que isto também ia ser ignorado. Ele temia aquele momento quando o medo de um aluno se transformava em desrespeito. Isto normalmente ocorria nos dois últimos anos, mas, para seu azar, Hermione Granger progrediu em relação a isto também; ela deixou de temê-lo em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts.

"É sobre aquilo que você escreveu sobre onde adquirir pó de bicórnio, bem é que..." ela hesitou.

"O que, Srta Granger?" Ele perguntou de maneira brusca. Ele começou a calcular mentalmente quantos pontos ele poderia deduzir sem sofrer a ira de Minerva McGonagall.

A garota parecia mortificada e murmurou alguma coisa inaudível. Com sua paciência se esgotando, ele se aproximou a passos largos da mesa que ela dividia com Weasley e a encarou.

"Por favor, compartilhe com o resto da classe. Estamos todos esperando por seu conhecimento infinito," ele disse, sua voz não estava mais zangada, mas sim doce e macia de sarcasmo. Ela pareceu ficar afrontada por seu tom de voz e com desânimo ele percebeu que em vez de murchá-la como ele havia pretendido, ela havia inflado sua confiança.

'Malditos Grifinórios e sua coragem," Ele pensou, quando ela levantou sua cabeça e o olhou nos olhos.

"Está incorreto, senhor. Você escreveu na lousa que bicórnios podem ser encontrados na Bretanha, mas eles só existem na Rússia e no Peru. Esta é uma das razões do pó de bicórnio ser um ingrediente de Poções tão caro" ela disse.

Ele a olhou com surpresa, e então seu sangue começou a ferver. Instintivamente, ele buscou sua varinha antes de se lembrar que azarar um estudante era um ato repreensível.

"De toda a arrogância e impertinência... Apenas porque de vez em quando eu te acuso de ser uma sabe-tudo insuportável, não significa que eu realmente acredite que você saiba tudo," ele rosnou. "Vinte pontos da Grifinória por sua séria falta de respeito e falha ao ler o texto que eu determinei."

"Mas, senhor," ela protestou.

"E detenção hoje a noite," Ele adicionou por boas medidas. "Todo mundo, de volta ao trabalho!"

Todas as cabeças na sala relutantemente se voltaram para seus caldeirões quando ele marchou pelas fileiras. Ele podia ouvir Malfoy e seus amigos fazendo piadinhas sobre a humilhação dela e ele podia ver Weasley tentando consolar a garota. Ele reparou que seu rosto estava vermelho e havia duas pequenas lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas, caindo em sua poção.

"Volte ao trabalho, Weasley," ele brigou, parando em frente a mesa deles mais uma vez.

"Seu choramingo é imaturo e nada atrativo, Srta. Granger. Você vai arruinar sua poção se continuar a chorar dentro dela, e eu odiaria vê-la falhar na sua tarefa de hoje em adição ao que você já realizou neste período," ele disse em voz baixa, mas de forma brusca. Ela não retornou seu olhar penetrante, mas enxugou seus olhos nas mangas de sua veste, de maneira desafiadora.

Ele se endireitou e retornou para sua mesa, sentindo-se triunfante. Ele colocou Granger em seu devido lugar e com menos dez pontos da Grifinória, a Sonserina ia passar à frente. Ele parecia certo de que conseguiria encontrar mais dez pontos para tirar em algum lugar. Hoje era um bom dia, apesar de tudo.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Ele passou o resto do dia pensando em coisas para dar para a Srta. Granger fazer durante a detenção. Ele pensou em fazê-la fazer alguma coisa vil, como esfregar caldeirões sem magia ou limpar a sala de troféus, mas no fim chegou à conclusão de que se quisesse fazê-la aprender sua lição ela teria de ser forçada a confrontar sua conduta.

"Você escreverá uma redação de dois metros sobre os perigos do orgulho arrogante. Você definirá o que é, analisará e dará exemplos, incluindo o seu de hoje na aula. É isto que você fará durante a detenção. Você escreverá outra redação, de seis metros, sobre as propriedades do pó de bicórnio para me entregar na terça," ele disse para ela aquela noite.

"Mas, professor, os N.E.W.T.s estão chegando e eu preciso fazer revisão!" Ela protestou.

"Ainda faltam três semanas! E você devia ter pensado nisso antes de sua pequena exibição hoje na aula."

"Eu afirmo o que disse, senhor."

Sua contínua teimosia o deixou sem palavras. Ele zombou, escarneceu e a humilhou em frente de todos os seus colegas. Ele tirou pontos, deu uma detenção, e mesmo assim ela continuava acreditando que ela estava correta e ele errado.

"Eu ensino Poções desde antes de você ter nascido, sua garota insolente," ele cuspiu as palavras, "Você realmente acha que de alguma maneira você conhece mais sobre ingredientes do que eu?"

"Não senhor," ela respondeu.

"Muito bem." Ele se virou para sair de perto dela para deixá-la trabalhar, suspirando alto quando escutou ela falar novamente.

"Mas eu acho que seu material está desatualizado." Ele se virou rapidamente para ele, suas vestes esvoaçando ao seu redor.

"Está me chamando de velho?" Ele perguntou.

"Não... não quis dizer isso... eu...," ela se esforçou para responder. A gagueira dela o acalmou de alguma forma e subitamente ele teve uma idéia.

"Eu proponho uma aposta, Srta. Granger," ele disse com suavidade. Ela olhou para ele com grande surpresa por aquela mudança repentina de comportamento.

"Uma aposta, senhor?"

"Sim, se você puder me provar que você está certa e eu estou errado, então você vence a aposta. Se, pelo contrario, você não puder, então eu venço," ele explicou.

"Mas o que eu ganharei?"

"Está tão certa de que vai vencer?" Ele perguntou, assombrado pela contínua presunção dela.

"Não concordaria com isso se não tivesse certeza, professor."

"Então você concorda?"

"Sim, mas o que está em jogo?"

"Suponho que eu possa lhe retornar os pontos que você perdeu hoje, se, e apenas se, você puder provar que está certa." Ele fez questão de falar de uma maneira em que as palavras 'eu' e 'errado' não ficassem na mesma frase. Ele desprezava admitir que estava errado; contudo, neste caso ele estava certo de que não teria que admitir. Ele teria um grande prazer em humilhar a Srta. Granger.

"Isto não é necessário. Eu já recuperei estes pontos em Feitiços," ela lhe disse.

Então isso explicava porque mesmo tirando mais quinze pontos de um aluno do terceiro ano da Grifinória, a Sonserina ainda estava atrás na Taça das Casas na hora do jantar. Parecia que apesar de todos os seus esforços, sua casa iria perder a Taça pelo sétimo ano seguido.

"Sugiro algumas coisa mais valiosa que pontos, senhor."

"Como, por exemplo?"

"Já que você se sente tão inclinado a me ensinar sobre orgulho arrogante, eu acho que poderíamos começar por aí."

"Estou ouvindo," ele disse, fazendo um gesto com sua mão para ela prosseguir. Isto poderia ser melhor do que ele pensava. Se ele vencesse esta pequena aposta, ele poderia se assegurar que ela nunca mais levantasse a mão em sua aula novamente.

"Se você vencer, então eu vou declarar na frente de todo mundo no Salão Principal que você é o melhor professor que Hogwarts já teve."

Ele gostou da idéia. Ele imaginou a cara das pessoas, especialmente McGonagall e Vector quando ela admitisse que o professor favorito dela era o seboso Mestre de Poções.

"E se você vencer?" Ele perguntou.

"Então você anunciará para todos durante o jantar que eu sou a melhor aluna que você já teve."

Esta parte não parecia muito tentadora. Ele realmente não gostava de nenhum de seus estudantes. Uns dois da Corvinal não eram muito ruins, mas mesmo seus próprios Sonserinos esgotavam a sua paciência diariamente. Ele certamente não gostaria de declarar em público que uma Grifinória era a melhor aluna que ele já teve.

"Eu aceito, mas tenho uma coisa a acrescentar. Se eu vencer então você nunca mais irá levantar sua mão ou perguntar alguma coisa em minha aula." Ele observou o rosto dela se contorcer em fúria.

"Eu não penso..."

"Apenas pense nisso como uma medida de segurança para que você nunca mais se coloque em uma situação como essa novamente, Srta. Granger," ele disse interrompendo-a.

"Certo," ela bufou, "mas se eu vencer, então você deve me prometer me chamar quando minha mão levantada. Meu braço realmente começa a doer de vez em quando."

"Você pode sempre abaixá-lo," Ele explicou. Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou feio para ele.

"Fechado, então?" ele perguntou, oferecendo a ela sua mão. Ela olhou para a mão dele por um momento e depois para ele, antes de apertarem as mãos.

"Fechado, professor." Eles ficaram olhando um para o outro por alguns momentos desconfortáveis, ambos inseguros do que fazer em seguida.

"Bem, de volta ao trabalho," ele disse finalmente, "Eu quero aqueles dois metros prontos ainda hoje a noite."

"O que!" ela exclamou indignada. "Eu ainda tenho detenção! Mas eu pensei..."

"Pensou o que? Que iria escapar da sua punição por causa da nossa pequenina aposta? Eu acho que não. Mesmo que você estivesse certa, você decidiu apontar o engano na frente de toda a turma de N.E.W.T. do sétimo ano. Isso foi desrespeitoso e mostra uma certa desconsideração em relação aos meus sentimentos pessoais, o que eu tomo como ofensa. Agora ao trabalho!"

Enquanto ela escrevia furiosamente, ele se sentou atrás de sua mesa e tateou seus livros de poções. Finalmente encontrando o que ele queria, ele casualmente caminhou para onde a Srta. Granger estava sentada escrevendo sua redação. Ele olhou sobre o ombro dela. Na verdade, ela já havia escrito mais do que o que ele havia pedido, mas parecia estar acabando. Entretanto, ele reparou que havia apenas um parágrafo muito curto mencionando o incidente durante a aula.

"Aqui," ela disse, colocando o trabalho nas mãos dele, "Está pronto."

"E é apenas..." ele conferiu o relógio na parede, "Meia-noite. Espero que você não tenha muita lição."

"Posso ir?"

Ele achou aquela educação forçada, irritante e desejou mais do que tudo que ela fosse embora, mas não antes de ver o seu livro.

"Ainda não," ele disse, colocando o livro na frente dela. "Abra na página 687 e leia a segunda linha do terceiro parágrafo." Ela o olhou com suspeita, mas fez o que ele mandou.

"Diferente dos unicórnios, os bicórnios são raros mas há uma pequena população no sul de Gales, Sibéria e nos Andes, na América do Sul," ela leu em voz alta.

"Então veja bem, Srta. Granger, era você quem estava enganada."

"Mas, eu sei que li isto em algum lugar..." ela disse mais para si mesma que para ele. "Posso pegar emprestado este livro, professor?"

"Dois dias, Srta. Granger, você tem dois dias e então eu espero o seu anúncio no Salão Principal."

.:oOo.oOo:.

Ele não achou que ela saiu da biblioteca nos próximos dois dias. Entre suas aulas, a redação de 6 metros, e a tentativa desesperada de provar que ele estava errado, ela estava se afogando no meio de pergaminhos e livros empoeirados.

Com grande antecipação, ele esperava ansiosamente pelo jantar na quinta-feira a noite.

"Você está quase sorrindo, Severus," Minerva arrulhou para ele naquela irritante maneira dela quando ele tomou seu lugar na mesa principal, então de repente ficou séria. "Quantos pontos você tirou desta vez?"

"Nenhum, sua bruxa," ele escarneceu. Não era verdade. Ele havia tirado 36 pontos da Grifinória hoje – não foi seu melhor recorde, mas também não foi mal. Ele não podia contar a ela a verdadeira razão por trás de seu bom humor. Ela poderia contar para Albus e definitivamente tentaria dar um basta nisto.

"Você nunca está feliz depois de um dia de aula sem nenhum motivo," ela o acusou, devolvendo o olhar feio dele com um dela própria. Um tilintar alto interrompeu a guerra de olhares deles.

"Ummmm, com licença," ele ouviu Granger falar enquanto batia na ponta de seu copo com a colher. Até mesmo agora ela continuava cheia de confiança, sua voz nunca perdendo o tom mandão de sabe-tudo. Sentando-se na ponta da cadeira, ele esperou.

"Eu apenas gostaria de dizer a todo mundo que hoje é o Dia de Apreciação do Professor aqui em Hogwarts e eu acho que está mais do que na hora de reconhecermos o valor do professor Snape – o melhor professor que Hogwarts já viu."

Todos no salão se viraram e olharam para a garota. Colheres caíram no chão, o grande barulho que elas faziam ao tocar o chão era o único som no salão silencioso. Ela havia feito um milagre, que ele apenas havia visto ser realizado pelo diretor – ela fez com que uma sala inteira de adolescentes barulhentos e famintos ficasse quieta.

"Certo, sim..." ela gaguejou, perdendo a confiança, "Bem... no próximo mês teremos um outro Dia de Apreciação do Professor, portanto tragam os seus votos para mim antes do dia 30. Uh... obrigada." Ela se sentou rapidamente.

Houve uma erupção de som no salão; os estudantes continuaram as conversas de onde haviam parado e comentavam sobre o pronunciamento de Hermione.

"Que boa idéia!" Ele ouviu Flitwick exclamar para Minerva.

"Sim, mas estou curiosa sobre o porquê de Severus ter sido o primeiro a ser nomeado," Ela disse com amargura. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Ela estava com ciúmes, exatamente como ele esperava que ela estivesse.

"Acho que isso deveria ser óbvio. Eu sou obviamente desvalorizado," ele disse com uma carranca. "Já era hora de alguém perceber meu valor por aqui, pena que tinha de vir de pessoas como Granger."

Ele terminou sua refeição rapidamente e saiu com as vestes esvoaçando. Não foi até que ele estivesse em seu escritório, sozinho e corrigindo as lições, que ele se permitiu sorrir aos eventos do início da noite. E ele mal podia esperar pelas três semanas livres das perguntas de Granger. Pena que ele não havia pensado nisto antes, ele poderia não ter sido obrigado a suportar as perguntas irritantes dela a cada cinco minutos por anos. Bem, ele se asseguraria de aproveitar bem enquanto durasse. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

"Entre!" Ele falou alto. A porta se abriu para revelar o objeto de seus pensamentos.

"Ah, Srta. Granger, eu gostaria de agradecer pela honra de ser a primeira pessoa designada no seu Dia de Apreciação do Professor. Foi muito criativo de sua parte."

"Não tem de quê, professor," Ela respondeu com frieza, "Na verdade é por isto que estou aqui."

Ele olhou para ela, confuso.

"A aposta está encerrada. Eu venci e você perdeu. Eu estava certo e você errada. O que mais?" ele perguntou.

"Isto," ela colocou um livro nas mãos dele. "Página 567, quinta linha do terceiro parágrafo."

Ele pegou o livro, mas não o abriu.

"O que é isto, Srta. Granger?"

"Apenas leia a página 567, a quinta linha do terceiro parágrafo," Ela disse vagarosamente.

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas ele abriu o livro na página indicada e começou a ler, "As populações de bicórnio têm se reduzido na ultima metade do século, fazendo com que a aquisição de seus chifres tenha se tornado mais difícil que antes. O rebanho que habitava as montanhas da parte sul de Gales desapareceram completamente graças ao aumento da população trouxa e falta de fontes viáveis de alimentação."

Ele parou abruptamente.

"Não posso acreditar que eu não tenha encontrado antes, mas eu sabia que eu tinha lido em algum lugar que não havia mais bicórnios na Bretanha. Eu apenas não conseguia me lembrar onde eu tinha visto e então repentinamente após o jantar me ocorreu de olhar em alguns dos livros que meus pais compraram para mim no meu aniversário. Eu abri este e aí está..."

"Já chega," ele falou rispidamente, batendo o livro na mesa.

"Sim... bem, este é um livro bem novo, tenho certeza que foi por isso que você não sabia. Ele foi impresso este ano," ela disse timidamente.

"Vinte pontos por ser uma sabe-tudo irritante."

"Mas, professor," ela protestou indignada.

"Eu estou devolvendo."

"Não é necessário, senhor, mas obrigada. Estarei esperando ansiosa pelo jantar amanhã a noite," ela disse com um sorriso ardiloso e antes que ele pudesse responder, ela foi embora.

Ele podia ouvi-la assoviando enquanto ela praticamente pulava pelo corredor e por um milésimo de segundo, a mão de sua varinha coçou e imagens dele lançando algumas azarações passaram por seus olhos. Eles estavam nas masmorras, ninguém iria ouvir, e depois de um rápido feitiço de memória ninguém ficaria sabendo – nem mesmo a Srta. Granger. Não, ele era um péssimo perdedor, mas nem tanto assim, e mais importante, ele podia ser pego por algum estudante perambulando, fantasma ou até mesmo um retrato intrometido.

Sentando-se vagarosamente, ele pensou nesta reviravolta. O que ele irá fazer? Ela havia astutamente disfarçado seu anúncio em uma premiação, mas não havia coisa nenhuma do tipo Dia de Apreciação do Estudante. Ele conjurou sua garrafa de firewhiskey Ogden e deixou suas correções de lado. Ele iria pensar ele algo, ele sempre pensava.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Mas desta vez ele não pensou. Ele passou a maior parte do dia pensando no que ele poderia dizer no Salão Principal aquela noite e nada vinha a sua mente até o tão temido momento chegar. Ele a viu olhando para ele de seu lugar entre Potter e Weasley. Como um prisioneiro sendo guiado para a morte, ele vagarosamente se levantou.

"Escutem, seu bando de cabeças-ocas, eu tenho um anúncio para fazer. A Srta. Granger anunciou a noite passada que era para eu ser apreciado este mês. Estou aqui para dizer para vocês não fazerem isto. Não estou aqui para adquirir seus agradecimentos ou sua admiração. A maior parte dos dias eu rezo para sobreviver às suas tentativas absurdas na arte de fazer poções. Dito isto, vocês todos poderiam seguir o exemplo da Srta. Granger, ela é a que tem a menor probabilidade de me matar com uma poção desastrosa."

Terminado seu pequeno discurso, ele rapidamente deixou o salão. Ele não queria ver a reação deles e especialmente não a dela.

Ele não a viu novamente até segunda-feira. Ela não falou nada a respeito do pronunciamento. Tecnicamente, ele não havia cumprido a sua parte da aposta. Tecnicamente, era para ele admitir que ela era a melhor aluna que ele jamais teve. Ele estava imaginando se ela seria corajosa o bastante para apontar isto para ele, quando ele reparou em sua mão levantada. Não haviam se passado nem três minutos desde o início da aula.

"Sim, Srta Granger?" Ele perguntou de má vontade. Ela sorriu triunfante. Estas iriam sem as mais longas três semanas até o fim do ano letivo.

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Dentre as coisas que me lembro,  
Só uma me faz mais feliz.  
Pois ainda lembro que alguém  
Escreveu-me um review. 


	2. Hermione

A Aposta

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da simpática vanityfair. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Hermione**

Por três dias inteiros Hermione pensou em insistir para o professor Snape cumprir sua parte da aposta, alguma coisa além de admitir que "a Srta. Granger é a que tem a menor probabilidade de me matar." No início ela rejeitou a idéia. Ela era, afinal, a melhor pessoa aqui. Ela podia ver que seu orgulho havia levado um bom golpe mesmo por sua admissão forçada, e além do mais ela ganhou o direito de perguntar qualquer coisa que quisesse durante a aula.

"Eu estive pensando sobre as propriedades da dama-da-noite. Como ela pode ser o ingrediente principal para uma poção como a poção de animação, sendo utilizada como um estimulante, e nesta que estamos preparando, sendo utilizada para induzir ao sono?"

Ele se virou e olhou para ela. Ela podia sentir a frustração mal contida e a raiva por trás de seus olhos, mas ele não a assustava – isso desde o final de seu quarto ano e além do mais, Poções a fascinava, com ou sem um professor rabugento. Por um momento parecia que ele ia responder, mas então ele parou.

"Eu não sei, Srta. Granger," ele falou entre os dentes cerrados, e ela tentou imaginar a quantidade de força de vontade que custou a ele para dizer estas três palavras. "Mas talvez você queira fazer uma pesquisa sobre o assunto. Eu espero meio metro sobre o assunto para amanhã."

Hermione não se importou com o trabalho extra, ela encontrou a informação facilmente na biblioteca e o assunto se provou ser muito interessante. Entretanto, após a quarta tarefa, ela mudou de idéia.

"Senhor, os NEWTs começam em duas semanas. Eu não tenho tempo para escrever outra redação nesta semana," ela protestou após a aula.

"Talvez você se lembre disto antes de levantar sua mão e perguntar outra coisa irritante," ele falou rispidamente para ela.

"Isto é injusto! Você não está cumprindo sua parte da aposta!"

"É claro que estou. Eu concordei em chamá-la toda as vezes que você levantasse sua mão e eu tenho feito isso. Seu braço deve estar muito melhor, embora que com todas essas redações extras , talvez não," ele disse zombando, uma expressão de presunção e satisfação em seu rosto.

Então ele pensa que venceu? Bem, ele nunca havia cruzado o caminho de Hermione Granger. Ele se certificaria de que ele se arrependeria do dias em que fez aquela aposta idiota com ela. Embora primeiro, ela precisasse se um empurrãozinho. Ela precisaria fazer algumas pesquisas, mas por sorte, esta era uma de suas especialidades. Ela não tinha certeza do que estava procurando, mas ela estava aberta para qualquer idéia. O que ela realmente precisava era alguma coisa embaraçosa, mas não conseguia pensar em uma forma sutil de colocar uma pergunta destas, tipo "Por favor, professora McGonagall, o professor Snape já ficou zangado, tirou suas vestes, e dançou nas estufas cantando árias italianas para as mandrágoras? E se já, você tem alguma evidência, digamos uma gravação em vídeo disto?" Então ela tentou a segunda melhor coisa.

"Professora McGonagall, eu queria conversar com você sobre o professor Snape," ela disse, cercando a mulher mais velha quando ela saiu da sala de aula a caminho do almoço no Salão Principal. Ela olhou para Hermione seriamente.

"Ai, o que ele fez agora?" Perguntou McGonagall.

"Oh, nada fora do comum," Hermione mentiu. Ela não contou sobre a aposta, ela não queria ser uma dedo-duro, e ela teve a distinta impressão de que a professora de Transfiguração não aprovaria e iria dar um basta em seu plano.

"Eu estou apenas preocupada, porque ele nunca sorri ou parece se divertir."

"Você está bastante apegada a ele recentemente, não?" McGonagall fez um som de desaprovação. "Primeiro o nomeou Professor do Mês e agora isto; eu lhe asseguro, Srta. Granger, que o professor Snape está perfeitamente bem, se não um pouco mal-humorado. Ele sempre foi assim, embora como você deixou de reparar nisto está além de mim."

Hermione pôde ver que a mulher mais velha ainda guardava mágoas por ter sido passada para trás no Dia de Apreciação do Professor. Ela teria de se redimir de alguma maneira, talvez um presente no Banquete de Despedida, com um bilhetinho dizem quem _realmente_ é sua professora favorita.

"Então ele nunca fica feliz?" Ela perguntou desanimada.

"O único momento em que ele chega próximo de uma iteração humana agradável é quando ele exagera no Ogden, e isto acontece principalmente porque ele está bêbado demais para pensar em coisas inteligentes e cruéis para dizer. Ele fala um idioma diferente, minha querida, mas uma vez que você o aprende, você pode reconhecer quando ele pensa bem de alguma coisa ou alguém. Mas é melhor você permanecer fora do caminho dele."

"Sim, senhora," ela disse, assentindo com a cabeça em concordância, mas ela não tinha planos de fazer isto. Então Snape falava em um idioma diferente? Bem, ela sinceramente esperava que ele entendesse chantagem.

Parada do lado de fora da porta dele no dia seguinte, Hermione respirou fundo e contou até dez. Ela levou hora e cada miligrama de coragem existente nela para se convencer a continuar com o plano. Ela apenas esperava estar chutando certo e que suas suspeitas de que Snape ocasionalmente bebia a ponto de entrar em um tal estupor que não se lembrava do que fez na manhã seguinte se provasse correto.

'Eu posso fazer isto, eu posso fazer isto,' era o mantra que ela estava recitando. Ela não voltaria atrás. Finalmente se sentindo pronta, ela entrou em seu escritório sem bater, avançou até a mesa dele, e atirou um grande envelope nela.

"O que significa isto, Srta. Granger," o professor Snape sibilou.

"Eu tenho alguma coisa pela qual o senhor possa estar interessado, senhor," ela disse com frieza. Uma mão permanecia em cima do envelope, enquanto ela enterrava as unhas na palma da outra. Onde estava a coragem Grifinória quando ela precisava? Se ela podia lidar com Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange, então com certeza ela poderia lidar com Snape, não poderia?

"Eu sinceramente duvido disto, a menos que você tenha a redação que eu lhe designei ontem pronta. Três metros sobre os usos do fio de cabelo de unicórnio em poções experimentais?" Ele disse alcançando o envelope. Ela o tirou de seu alcance.

"Eu não vou fazer esta redação," ela respondeu. Ele levantou a sobrancelha para ela e fez uma carranca.

"Não vai?" Ele disse em um tom que claramente indicava ameaça.

"Não, não vou. Você sabe perfeitamente bem que não existe material suficiente para escrever um metro sobre este assunto, que dirá três!" A carranca desapareceu, substituída por um pequeno e malévolo sorriso.

"Então o que, diga-me, você quer, Srta. Granger?" Ela respirou fundo e olhou para ele direto nos olhos.

"Quero que você cumpra sua parte na aposta."

"Creio que já discutimos isto. Eu lhe chamo durante as aulas como combinamos."

"Não isto. Seu pequeno pronunciamento na hora do jantar na outra noite não foi o que combinamos. Era para você anunciar que eu sou a melhor aluna que você já teve, não a que 'tem a menor probabilidade de te matar com uma poção desastrosa,'" ela discutiu. A carranca retornou e ela enterrou suas unhas mais fundo na palma da mão para impedir que tremesse.

"Este é o maior cumprimento que eu já dei para algum estudante," ele discutiu.

"Acredito em você, mas não é o suficiente. Estou preparada, entretanto, para fazer uma concessão."

"E o que seria?" Ele perguntou.

"Você não precisa fazer o pronunciamento no Salão Principal, apenas para a classe dos NEWTs do sétimo ano. Contanto que Malfoy ouça." Isso vai arrancar o sorriso sarcástico de seu rosto arrogante, ela pensou.

"E se eu recusar?"

"Eu pensei que você tivesse honra, Snape."

"É _professor_ Snape para você, e de onde você tirou essa idéia?"

"Não tenho certeza agora, mas isso não vem ao caso," ela disse.

"Já estou me cansando disto, Srta. Granger, então quanto antes você chegar ao ponto melhor," ele zombou.

"Eu tenho aqui algumas lembrancinhas da festa de Natal dos funcionários do ano passado," ela disse, esperando que ele pegasse a idéia sem ela precisar falar tudo.

"E?"

"E, elas mostram um professor Snape muito feliz cantando 'Os 12 Dias de Natal.'"

"O que?" Seu rosto pálido ficou mais branco ainda, a ponto de Hermione pensar que podia ver cada uma de suas veias. "Não faço idéia do que você está falando."

"Você deveria cortar o Firewhiskey, se me permite dizer, senhor. Especialmente se isto lhe faz fazer coisas das quais não se lembra."

"Onde você as arranjou?" Ele perguntou, apontando para o envelope.

"Isto não importa. O que importa é que eu as tenho. Sua reputação como um disciplinador estrito vai sofrer um grande abalo com os alunos cantarolando músicas de Natal baixinho, eu imagino."

"Cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória por chantagear um professor, Srta. Granger. Você me surpreende," ele disse e ela sabia que ele estava tentando ganhar o controle da situação. Ela não poderia fraquejar agora, ela precisava permanecer forte.

"Tenho certeza de que meus colegas de casa vão entender a perda dos pontos quando eles virem isto," ela disse, tirando o envelope de cima da mesa e se dirigindo para a porta. Ela não havia dado cinco passo antes de ele a chamar de volta .

"Espere." Ela parou. "Você tem razão, é justo."

"Amanhã, então," ela disse, se virando para ele. Ele acenou com a cabeça brevemente.

"Saia de minha vista, Srta. Granger." Ela obedeceu alegremente, quase dando pulinhos pelos corredores.

"Por que você está tão alegra?" O retrato de George, O Repulsivo perguntou com uma careta quando ela subia as escadas em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

"Eu acabei de ganhar uma aposta," ela respondeu com um sorriso.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Ela mal podia esperar por Poções na manhãs seguinte, e ela chegou lá antes de todo mundo, sentou-se dez minutos antes dos outros alunos chegarem. O professor Snape assaltou a sala de sua maneira usual, e as instruções para a poção do dia apareceram na lousa com um pequeno movimento de seu punho.

"Hoje nós vamos preparar a Poção Mentira," ele disse calmamente. "Alguém pode me dizer quais são as propriedades desta particular poção?" O rosto de Hermione se fechou. Ele a derrotou novamente.

"Sr. Finnegan?" Snape perguntou.

"Ela faz com quem a beba diga mentiras, senhor," Seamus respondeu.

"Correto. E por que, Srta. Granger, alguém iria querer uma poção destas?" Ele perguntou, um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Ela cerrou os punhos por baixo da mesa.

"Eles a tomariam se quisessem evitar falar a verdade, por exemplo, se a verdade fosse muito dolorosa para ser admitida," ela disse, estreitando os olhos.

"Esta é uma razão. Alguma outra?" Um silêncio pesado caiu na sala, enquanto os alunos tentavam se lembrar se haviam lido alguma coisa sobre isso ou se era uma daquelas questões onde eles tinham que 'pensar' sobre o assunto e concluir a resposta. Quando ninguém respondeu depois de alguns minutos, Snape começou a tirar pontos.

"Cinco pontos da Grifinória. Pode pensar em alguma outra razão, Sr. Potter?"

"Se alguém fosse um espião, poderia tomá-la para evitar ser pego," Harry disse de forma acusatória.

"Você tem lido muitos romances medíocres, Sr. Potter, e não o suficiente de seu livro. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória," Snape disse, olhando feio para ele. "Alguém tem uma resposta _inteligente_? Ninguém? Um metro e meio sobre o assunto para a próxima aula com exemplos propícios. Agora comecem," Ele vociferou.

Uma hora mais tarde, Hermione havia terminado a poção. Apagando o fogo, ela deu uma ultima mexida no líquido verde sombrio.

"Vamos ver o que você fez," Snape disse, se dirigindo para a mesa de trabalho dela. Ele cheirou com desdém e engarrafou um pouco da poção. Ela quase não notou, tão rápido que ele foi ao adicionar alguma coisa nela. E então o verde da poção ficou um tom mais escuro, quase impossível de detectar, mas ela viu.

"Todo mundo, prestem atenção. Apenas um gole fará com que as próximas coisas que eu diga sejam mentiras. E eu fosse beber o frasco todo então eu não conseguiria falar a verdade até a próxima semana." Ele tomou um gole do frasco, enquanto todo mundo aguardava em expectativa. Ele olhou para Hermione.

"A Srta. Granger é a melhor aluna que eu já tive," ele disse e então se virou para Neville. "Sr. Longbottom é um grande aluno em Poções e o Sr. Potter é meu aluno favorito." Ele pausou e colocou a poção em cima da mesa.

"Acho que funcionou," Hermione ouviu Seamus sussurrar para Dean. "Ele certamente não acredita em nada do que ele acabou de dizer."

"Parece que você preparou a poção corretamente," Snape deu um sorriso sarcástico. "Dois pontos da Grifinória, entretanto, a cor está um pouco diferente. Classe dispensada." O silêncio da sala foi quebrado por barulhos altos dos alunos do sétimo ano correndo para juntar suas coisas e sair, para que eles pudessem conversar adequadamente sobre o que haviam acabado de testemunhar. Hermione ficou para trás, esperando até que todos tivessem saído antes de se aproximar de Snape, que voltara para sua mesa.

"Muito esperto de sua parte, senhor," ela disse. Ele olhou para ela.

"Obrigado, Srta. Granger."

"Eu só tenho uma pergunta."

"Só uma? Que extraordinário." Ela ignorou a alfinetada. Ela já havia se acostumado com isso com o passar dos anos.

"Por que você colocou alguma coisa na minha poção para arruiná-la? Você estava com medo de que não poderia admitir que eu sou a melhor aluna que você já teve?" Ela perguntou.

"Não faço idéia do que você está tagarelando."

"É apenas que se isto não fosse uma mentira então você não conseguiria dizer isto, é assim que a Poção Mentira funciona. Então você colocou alguma coisa na minha para arruiná-la, assim você poderia fingir que estava mentindo."

"Você está sugerindo que eu arruinei uma poção feita para eu mentir para que eu pudesse mentir? Acho que você sobrecarregou seu cérebro, Srta. Granger. Isso não faz sentido. Além do mais, quando suas poções foram alguma coisa além de perfeitas?"

"Isto foi um elogio?"

"Não."

"De qualquer forma, de volta ao assunto..."

"Que era?"

"Que você realmente acha que eu sou a melhor aluna que você já teve, por isso você teve que arruinar minha poção para poder dizer isso. Isto apenas pareceu uma mentira, mas, na verdade, a poção não funcionou por isso você pode dizer a verdade. E a verdade é que você acha que eu sou a melhor aluna que você já teve."

"Você precisa ser tão cansativa? É realmente tão importante assim pra você saber que você é a melhor aluna que eu já tive? Será que ajuda saber que você é a aluna mais irritante, tendo batido Potter e Longbottom nisso? O que tal a mais teimosa e obstinada? Ou incômoda? Você nunca pára de nos tirar do assunto com suas perguntas, você escreve mais do que eu mando, como se ler sobre o mesmo tópico ano após ano trinta vezes será de alguma maneira diferente e emocionante em sua escrita, e o acima disso tudo, você me corrige na frente da classe porque eu não andei lendo os últimos manuais de Poções. Você acha que eu tenho tempo para ler tudo o que existe sobre a aquisição dos bicórnios?"

Ela olhou para ele em descrença, enquanto ele fazia este discurso bombástico e furioso em sua frente.

"Então você realmente acha que eu sou a melhor aluna que você já teve?" Ela perguntou timidamente. Ela achou que ele havia dito isto, mas ela não tinha certeza, havia tanta frustração descarregada depois disso. Ele suspirou e beliscou a ponte do nariz com os dedos.

"Sim, Srta. Granger, você é a melhor aluna que eu já tive."

"Obrigada, senhor."

"Não fiz por prazer."

"Eu sei, mas isto torna tudo muito mais especial," ela disse sorrindo para ele. Ele balançou a mão, dispensando-a.

"Mais uma coisa."

"O que agora?" Ele resmungou, fazendo uma careta para ela.

"Eu apenas queria te dar isto," ela disse, entregando uma plaqueta para ele. Ele a pegou, uma expressão de surpresa passando por seu rosto. "Aí diz _Mês de Apreciação do Professor de Hogwarts, professor Severus Snape, 'O melhor professor que Hogwarts já teve!'"_

"Eu sei ler," ele retrucou bruscamente. "É algum tipo de brincadeira?"

"Não. Eu apenas cheguei à conclusão de que não era uma má idéia afinal, embora a professora McGonagall estivesse um tanto chateada de não ter sido a primeira escolhida. Eu falei para os alunos do sexto ano para manter esta tradição, talvez ela vença no próximo ano," ela explicou. Ele olhou para ela e os cantos de sua boca se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso.

"Talvez sim, talvez não."

"Quer apostar nisto, senhor?" Ela perguntou, com um sorriso travesso.

"Não, Srta. Granger, não quero," Ele disse sério, mas Hermione reparou que as alfinetadas normais haviam sumido de sua voz. Ela se virou para sair, parando na porta.

"Parabéns, senhor," ela disse, antes de sair.

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Rosas são vermelhas,  
Violetas são azuis.  
Deixe-me seu review,  
Eles são a minha luz. 


End file.
